


The World In Between

by glowtae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Sports, Be Careful What You Wish For, Crying, Dimension Travel, Don't Judge Me, Heartbreaking, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Manga & Anime, Multi, Please Don't Hate Me, Sad with a Happy Ending, The Author Regrets Nothing, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowtae/pseuds/glowtae
Summary: They call it a "place"I call it the "escape"Would you really want to accept any consequences just to afford the desire of yourself to feel the unfamiliar feelings to complete you?Can people really feel contented if they already found their escape to reality? Even though it's just for temporary not permanently, because the only permanent in this world is "Change"
Relationships: Haikyuu!! Ensemble & Reader, Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Other(s), Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader
Kudos: 5





	The World In Between

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, you can call me En, yes it's not my real name but I'm using it as my social media name for almost 5 years. I've been so attached to haikyuu and I just suddenly thought of creating an AU, and randomly opens my full of spider web ao3. I've been working on a BTS AU too, yes I'm a shitty writer bcs my grammar is off but!!! I'm trying to improve too, and I'm trying to draw too. English is not my first language, please be patient with me and don't hate me or else I'll cry. I love you my fellow haikyuu fans, it's just sad our favorite has come to an end but will forever remain in our heart. I'll try to be more detailed, funny, entertaining, less boring, and very enthusiastic to every chapter. PROCRASTINATION is already given so expect delay updates (there's nothing wrong on motivating me tho hehi ily) 
> 
> just prepare for typographical errors, grammatical errors, some cliche, and cringey scene, wrong use of punctuations and tissues if must. Please do enjoy even tho the author is lazy to create a brain-whacking (is that even a word?) summary.
> 
> CONTINUE <3

# The World In Between

### CH01: The Life of Reality

The sound of chatterings around me, some are friends, some are secretly foes. In the world where you choose a wrong decision or make one mistake, they will remember it for the rest of their life. Not literally gonna remember the best days they have with you, the thing that will always pop up in their narrow mind is your mistake. Everyone don't forgive that easily in this world. Somehow, there are some people who often feel the same way of how toxic the world can be. We're all hypocrite, we all just wanted to escape reality for our own. Some just already found their escape to the people they met. But how about those people who haven't decided what could be there escape? what about us? what about me?  
  
"Hey Y/N you've been staring at your book on the same page for almost 6 minutes, are you okay? or do you really need that time to process things?" I heard my friend Dan spoke right beside me. "I'm sorry Dan, I'm actually spacing out" I sighed and turn my manga on the next page.  
"Haven't you like read that book for almost nth times? I'm pretty sure you've already memorized what's gonna happen, where your favorite part is, the chapter you've been crying on, and even the characters dialogue" he stated. I shrugged and just continue reading. He's not wrong, to all the books I've read this one is my favorite, to the fact that it's a manga. Like I've already collected all the volumes but I still have it downloaded on my phone so I could read it anywhere I want.  
_It's my safe place, comfort zone rather_  
  
_"You've reached your destination, Atimojin 90th District"_  
  
"I'll get going now Dan, be safe"  
  
"Bye!! see you tomorrow let me copy your homework tomorrow okay?"

Me and my best friend lives in the same neighborhood, his house is like 6 blocks away from me.

As soon as I open the door my dog named axe greeted me with his cute soft face. "Where's mom axe?" He barks and leads the way. I saw my mom cooking our dinner today. "Hey mom" she took a quick look and smiled before continuing her work. "Darling Y/N how's your day?" I sat down and wait for her to finish our food so I could prepare our plates and utensils. "Nothing new, like the usual happenings just some surprise quizzes and complaining classmates, including Dan" I heard her chuckled at my statement and turn around to face me while drying her hands at the fancy floral apron she wore. "Would you like some hot chocolate milk after we eat dinner? so I could prepare" she asks I smiled and nod "You always drink coffee you know you're still young to have extreme palpitations" she said jokingly. I prepared our plates and utensils and proceed to eat. We talk about random things and after we finish eating I already clean the table and proceeds to wash dishes while my mom is preparing the ingredients to my hot milk chocolate. This is our life, simple, quiet but peaceful. '  
  
Asking about my dad? well, what answer fits the best here....he doesn't care I exist? yeah like that. My mom works late up at night to sew clothes so we could survive our daily needs, and in the morning she works as a part-timer at a small convenience store. The hard works she always did was all for me to finish school, there's no one who can top my mother's hard work. She's the best, but I really feel guilty sometimes for existing, maybe if I wasn't born she will never do this hard works just for a child like me. I can feel she's really tired sometimes and I caught her fell asleep while sewing, I almost cried so I approach her told her she can continue tomorrow. We all need to achieve our dreams to pay off our parent's blood, sweat, and tears for us to give them a good life, we are their chance of survival. Repay their kindness and hard work by respecting them too.  
  
"Y/N your hot chocolate is ready you can go to your room and study now, I'll sew some clothes that are needed to be delivered tomorrow" she kissed me in the forehead and I nod  
  
After finishing my homework I look at the time and it's just 7 pm I still have 2 hrs to spend. I open up my laptop and rewatch my favorite anime again. Haikyuu, the anime where you just wanted to slip into their world desperately wanting to escape from reality. I've watched dozens of anime but this one, you could really say I'm too attached to it, like the storyline, characters and events are all so amazing. Like you can read it for bajillion times but still feel like new.  
  
I love all the characters and teams, but of course, we all have this one guy we all love right? that can't be helped I'm not the only one.  
  
**TIMESKIP**  
  
Okay, time to sleep again....  
  
_I just hope some interesting things will happen tomorrow_  
  
  
  
**7AM**  
  
"Y/N here's your lunch, don't forget to stay safe when crossing roads and walking home okay?" Mom  
  
"Noted, see you later" I hug her and give her a kiss and I proceed to our front gate where my 'oh-so-loyal-best friend' is waiting for me.  
  
"Hey Y/N can--"  
  
"Dan, you literally have so many hours to spend by thinking about the solutions and right answers, no you can't copy my homework" I said sternly and he's looking at me jaw-hanging  
  
"I was just gonna ask if you have the schedule in our incoming exam, but I guess I already got rejected on persuading you to let me copy it, earlier than I thought," he said and scratched the back of his head.  
  
On our way to school, we talk about random things until "Have you ever just wonder how it felt when your life was like those best-selling happy ending novels" he blurted out of nowhere in our topic which is why Professor Sandy always like to have surprise quizzes every day but to us, it's not surprising quizzes anymore because it's like almost every day we have a quiz to her subject.  
  
"you're right about that, I mean isn't it great when you choose to live on the life you already know how it goes?" I answered Dan  
  
We stayed silent until we reach our school  
  
Waztown High School  
  
I go to my assigned seat and tried to focus on reviewing, like I said and expected nothing new.  
  
"Hey Danny Boy, what's your lunch today"  
  
except those motherfuckers who always ruins my day. In the morning! As soon as I sat on my chair, are you fucking kidding me?  
  
"I-I have omelet rice today" Dan replied  
  
"Hand it over I'm hungry" The Top Notcher Azen Sharlow demanded  
  
Before Dan hand his lunch to Azen I stood up and stop Dan's hand.  
  
"Butting in again in my business loner?" Azen  
  
I look at him, looking so unamused and pissed off by his retard attitude  
  
"How much of a pig are you Azen?" I ask him and his eyes grew bigger from the statement I throwed at him.  
  
"What did you just say, brainless peasant?" He replied  
  
"Look Azen, taking away my best friend's lunch so you could satisfy your hunger is the most brainless thing a person could do, are you really the top notcher?" I said not repeating my question earlier who triggered the blood boiling monster infront of me. "I-It's okay Y/N, go back to your seat" Dan said  
  
"Yes Y/N go back to your seat and read, though you can't even reach top 10" Azen replied  
  
"I rather stay in Top 12 than have those brain of yours, smart but has a shitty attitude, and your grades is for what? for show only, you can't even have an straight EC on Good Moral" I ask then grab Dan's lunch beto, "From now on I will keep your lunch beside me Dan as well as your wallet, I don't want anyone asking you to have what your mother work hard for" then I go back to my seat  
  
"Y-Y/N it's--"  
  
"And learn how to stand up for yourself" I added  
  
"She's getting on my nerves Hans" Azen scoffs  
  
"Let it pass" Hans replied  
  
Azen glared at me and I turn my glance on the book I'm reading  
  
"Payback will come" He added  
  
As if I'll let myself be terrified by a big headed fool.  
  
The class started and I can still feel a sharp glance staring at me. Azen really want to hurt me that bad.  
  
**DISMISSAL**  
  
"Y/N you shouldn't have done that, you will be in trouble because of me--"  
  
"Dan, how many fucking times do I have to tell you to stand up for yourself, nothing will happen if you just let those who bullies you take away everything, Aunt Fay didn't work hard for you to give her hard works to them" I said, Dan lowered his head and didn't utter a word  
  
I punch him lightly on his shoulder and he looks up to me "I got your back" then I smiled. His eyes somewhat tells me he's grateful to have me, I know right.  
  
No one dares to lay a finger on my friend, I'll cut those finger If I needed to  
  
**4:30pm**  
  
"Okay before we dismiss our class I wanted to tell you that our festival is near and you will be having a different of activities, I also want a clean and no chaos events, is that clear?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Sun" in unison  
  
"Dismissed, be safe on your way home"  
  
"Y/N let's check out the new shake store near Hander Street" Dan  
  
"Okay, but no buying, I need to save money for some....weeb reason" I said  
  
**Shake n Eat Store**  
  
Isn't the name just sounds so...cliche??  
  
"Let's go in, I heard they also sell some unique things inside"  
  
  
  
As soon as we get inside, most of the customers who are checking out all the stuffs are teenagers like us.  
  
"I bring you here because I know you will like this ring" the clip haired boy with glasses lead the way and show me the ring.  
  
"Dan, that's so.."  
  
"I know right" Dan said proudly  
  
"That's so expensive, I can't afford it, I only have like a budget left for my train ticket" I said  
  
For sure this one will be sold out any minute, any human will pick this one up and brag it to their friends.  
  
"Well I can lend you some money--"  
  
"What did I talk about lending some money? Dan Chester Kimoto, are you forgetting what I always say to you?"  
  
He sighed and look at the ring like a disappointed kid that his mother didn't allowed him to eat a cotton candy.  
  
"Maybe that's not their only stock, besides why are you looking at that ring with downcast eyes? It's not like it's an engagement ring, you don't have a girlfriend--"  
  
"I saw that ring on the library the other day"  
  
Did he just cut me off?  
  
"It said that a legendary woman once use that ring to travel where her hearts leads upon the path"  
  
A sudden chills run down to my unhealthy spine. Am I really stupid at the things like this?  
  
"What do you mean a ring to travel? Like to teleport or something? I mean that'll be good cause I never know when will I create a time machine so I could stop the old mathematicians from creating brain hurting problems"  
  
Dan looks at me with his 'are you joking' look  
  
What? I'm serious...  
  
"For instance, you wanted to travel in a world where everyone will not judge, misunderstood or bully you, it'll take you from where your heart, mind and soul desires" Dan said dramatically  
  
I stayed quiet for a while to think  
  
_Does that mean I could also travel from different dimensions?_  
  
  
  
"So...If I wanted to meet BTS, does that mean it'll take me to their concert, legally?" I said  
  
Dan hesitates to nod his head, I think he still thinks I don't get it, do I look dumb?  
  
"Everything your heart, mind and soul desire, sincerely" Dan said  
  
I look at the ring once again.  
  
  
  
I'm sorry I'm broke  
  
"Dan, you know I don't have money, and I don't like borrowing money to someone so still No, I know it's so precious but still..I need to prioritize the needs of my Mom and I" I said still not breaking my glance to the protected special ring  
  
"I understand, though for some part of the book I read, it only works to those people with a pure and good intentions, it can easily detect the persons scheme on how they will use it, incredible isn't it?" He answered  
  
Oh, so people really can't use any advantage they got to the ring, that's good to hear.  
  
"Once it detected that your schemes are dark, it'll automatically vanished from your hand and return to its original place, which is in that protected chest" Dan added  
  
I look at Dan and stared at him while he's still in his role of explaining that ring to me.  
  
"I think of something" I said he look at me quickly like he thought I changed my mind  
  
"What if you soon open a magical store? filled with things that are full of mysteries" I said  
  
His smile fades away and stares deep into my eyes  
  
"Y/N I think you need something to eat, and hush don't stop me, this is my budget for today, I really save it so I could treat you here" he said, I was about to say no again but he immediately go straight to the counter to order, how can I stop that clip-haired guy.  
  
  
  
I look around for some stuff but the ring still keeps bothering me, like it's seducing me to bought it.  
  
NO, NONONO, you're stronger than that Y/N, FIGHT IT!  
  
I took a deep breath and look for a vacant seat to chat with my best friend.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later, Dan came back with our foods  
  
"Here's your Cookies and Cream Shake because I know it's your favorite and your black forest cake"  
  
After he puts down our food he took a seat and continue to sip at his dark chocolate shake. And he has the audacity to tell me I need something to eat.  
  
"Do you really think someone will just buy that ring without researching what its origin?" I ask before taking a sip  
  
He puts his forefinger at his chin and look up like he was thinking.  
  
"Probably, you know how people just get attracted to someone without knowing the real personality of the particular person" Dan  
  
I nod, he's not wrong, people nowadays just get attracts to physical appearances yet you'll witness them rue the day they met that person after discovering its true color. Not bad for using reality as an example to an object.  
  
  
  
"As for now, we'll just look at it because it might be gone by tomorrow" Dan added  
  
I look at the clear and fragile glass box but it's enough for protecting something important.  
  
_The life of reality must be looking so unacceptable right now right? ___

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you really finish my first chapter I'm so happy <333 you can always share this story to your fellow weeb friend or to your friends who love haikyuu. Stay tuned for more updates <3
> 
> shout out to my great friend Kathy for giving me motivation to create this and help me give some role to the characters I love you 3000 💗


End file.
